Untamed
by 4DaLuvOfFutanari
Summary: Shapeshifter Korra doesn't expect to be taken away by a strange goddess like and controlling human, especially when humans aren't even supposed to really exist. Will love bloom? Well, of course! FutaKorraAsami
1. Chapter 1

Tamed

Korra dipped her head down low, crouching as she crawled along, snuffling at the salty air that surrounded her. The icy field, wilds, seemed to go on for miles behind her. Pine trees littered the completely white terrain, seemingly at random. To most, this would seem like an endless snow covered field. In actuality, it went on for many miles ahead, dipping upward to create small hills, that dipped down flat again, and after much travelling, the field ended in a wildlife, forest-covered expanse of mountains. It was here that Korra and her pack ran, many times, an animal would pass out of the trees, and try to make the journey across the icy sea. Yes, this ice field seemed like a field, but truly, it was a frozen sea that had been frozen for so long, that plant life had begun to grow upon it.

Korra shook her chestnut fur, shaking frost from the recent storm off her dark pelt. Her pelt was truly what was considered valuable, a gorgeous umber, streaked with shocks of a darker brown. She shook her mighty head, ears flicking for any source of noise from the particular thing she was hunting. Her older sister Katara had gone missing only hours before, she and her pack had been hunting in the mountains and it was as if she had disappeared entirely. She was only partly blood of Korra, but she was still kin and there was nothing a wolf, especially Korra valued more.

The only thing that hinted at where she could be was the marks on the grass, the smell of burning fur and strangers. Humans from a distant land… an enemy pack? She wondered. Her Alpha Tarrlok had insisted that they move on and that they would stumble upon her anyways. She was disgusted by this…that he cared so little about his own niece, however she kept silent and didn't directly confront the powerful shifter. When the attention had fully fallen from Korra and Katara, she took off to search for her sibling, but she found nothing yet. There was a trail though, of smoke smeared ice and burning fur that left off on the edge of the ocean. It meant one thing; Katara had been stolen away by a human.

She curled her lips with fury; Wolf Kind like her had begun disappearing off the Icy Edge just like this. Tarrlok claimed it to be nothing, a myth told by mothers to keep their pups in bed. She was beginning to doubt his knowledge. She had no respect for him in the first place since it was he who attacked and killed her and Katara's parents for rights as Alpha. She grit her teeth, ears twitching, she refused to believe, didn't want to believe her sis had been lost like this! She glared at the ice-cold ocean, what had once seemed like a sanctuary, a sight to gaze upon when the moon began to wake up, it was now something accursed and evil. After all, how could she cross it to get her sister from human lands? Human lands she weren't even sure existed…was she expected to seek legends her entire life?

She dropped her head, this time not to scent, but in anguish for her lost kin. She would have to find away. She trotted from the icy field, her fur blowing in the cold breeze. Her pads were cold upon the ice, and even colder as she accelerated, running as fast as she possibly could. She wished this was all a nightmare; she'd wake up curled against the warm comforting body of her elder sister, and be at peace once again. It was not to be so though, she couldn't deny the reality of the situation. One way or another she would have to get Katara back. As she leapt into the icy forest, her eyes burning from the blow of the cold wind, she cocked her head, darting into the shadows as she heard something strange and unfamiliar.

It was loud, extremely loud, and it hurt her sensitive ears. She burrowed a hole to hide in with her paws quickly, but the sound was increasing by the second. She lifted her head, eyes wide with fear at the sight that lay before her…something and unheard of, alien and strange…a legend. It was technology. It was a big silver thing, on a thin sheet of something beneath that skimmed the ice. There was what resembled Korra when she was in her human form on the top of it, yes, she was part human, they all were, but people who were completely human…they were unheard of. She bared her fangs, and when the thing didn't turn, and the thing on the vehicle didn't turn away she hightailed it out of there.

She panted hard, dashing across the ice, the thing roared mightily, and then it was beside her. She growled, snapping at its heels, but unlike what a fellow wolf would do, it didn't slow. Instead it went even faster, roaring louder, screaming in her ears. The silver reflected on the ice as it turned, fast, Korra turned away as well and ran as fast as she could. The thing was coming at her again…but wasn't it behind her a second ago? No, this one was different. It was the same, but silent. There was still the roaring, coming from behind. She snarled and snapped at it as it ceased to live in front of her. The human stepped off of it, Korra howled her rage. These were the beings that took Katara away!

The figure was quiet as it clasped something around her neck. She didn't even have time to struggle, but when she did something harsh and painful shot through her body was it the mythical electricity that human's bended to their will? She didn't know, but it hurt. The figure called out something, it sounded like "Stop!" But in her confused and pained state of mind she couldn't clearly register anything. When the pain did die out, the person covered with their extremely heavy fur, and a shiny thing that covered its head lifted her into its arms. She barely noticed how she had shifted forms in her agony. Her fur was gone…she was cold. The shiny thing was pulled off the Human's head, and long ebony locks flowed out, bordering a perfect face. She had pretty eyes, Korra thought to herself. Like a forest when there's no snow. She imagined it to be the face of one of the Goddess' Tarrlok spoke of.

"Are you alright, I told him not to shock you to bad," She growled deeply, baring her sharp white teeth that clashed with her now deeply tanned skin. She writhed and tried to push away, the girl grabbed her by the strip of blue and black around her neck, it gave a strange tinkling howl, a strange gold device was on it that emitted the sound. "Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you," She reached into the fur that covered her and handed Korra a strip of meat. "Here, I bet you're hungry, eat this." Despite being mistrustful, her aching stomach became her will and she quite literally wolfed it down. Soon after, she grew drowsy and fell deep asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for being so selfish, with the voting. I was being unfair to all my readers, it would really suck if someone who was reading my Persona "A Strange Obsession," Only to have that story lose, and not know any of the other fandoms I write in. So I will once again, write them all. So simply ignore the poll.**

**Chapter Two**

With a yelp, she slammed herself into the side of the place she was in. She roared, she felt hot all over with rage. It was dark all around her, and she didn't like that. She was a being that lived under the sun, and ran in the dark. But there was nowhere to run. She was trapped in this tiny place, where she could barely breathe, where her body hit something when she hit but an inch. She screamed her rage, her body was weak in this state, a humans, the only thing she had now that she had previously was a pair of ears and a tail. Her hands slammed into the walls, tears bit at her eyes, she felt immense frustration.

She slumped, gripping the smooth icy like floor, you couldn't grip it…she whimpered, pressing her face to the entrance if the tiny place she was contained in, there was but a hole in it. She trembled. She had failed. Failed to protect the only thing that mattered. Her sister.

She didn't quite remember what had happened. She had eaten the human meat. She had woken up in a strange place, this dark place. She could hear the crashing of the waves outside against the side of the silver thing, and she could hear the loud barks and snarls of the beast. She howled her rage, and screamed in human tongue as well. But the human on the other side of her little cavern was completely silent, or maybe they didn't hear her. Regardless, she was being ignored, and she was about to give up. She panted hard, before settling down and curling up in a ball.

She whimpered softly, she heard the person on the other side give a sigh. She whimpered again, long and drawn out, almost a howl, lasting until she ran out of breath which wasn't for minutes. Once that died away, she called it up again, and spent another four or five minutes doing just that. Over and over she cried out for the loss of everything she's known and loved. The way the air tasted in the morning, the beautiful songs that the wind made when it played within the wings, the glory of the hunt. It was all gone. She slammed herself against the wall again, her energy depleted, and she once again saw darkness.

Asami sighed as they reached the shore. Ten days of traveling across the sea to the Wildlands had been exhausting, and the way back had completely drained her. They took rest upon the way, but when she tried to sleep it seemed that her little prisoner would act up and cry out for hours, before passing out. By that time, it would be time to travel again. She pitied it, she really did. It seemed so sad, even so, the Wolf Born would come to enjoy life when it…she, was tame and relaxed. It would live a glorious pampered life. Luxurious food, grooming, the right to share her bed. It would all be that strange woman's right. In return, she would only owe Asami loyalty. She nearly smiled, she had finally gained a pet, and it was an eccentric one at that. One with both genders, the body of a woman, and the reproductive organ of a male. None could say they had one like her.

She turned off the engine on her Seagraze, a strange automobile about the size of a truck. The doors rose upward, and it was completely silver made of pure metal. Two machines were attached to the sides, a type of snowmobile that was very easy to function upon the ice. She opened the doors, stretching as she got out, her entire body was sore, and her head ached from both lack of sleep and from the sound of that monsters barking. She glanced at her father as he got out from his own Seagraze, he gave her a big smile. Hiroshi was a proud and very wealthy man, and his fortune was to be passed onto her when he died. She didn't really like to think about it.

"Can I go get her, she hasn't eaten a thing," Asami asked quietly, her emerald eyes were full of worry. She had tried to give the shapeshifter food but he insisted that the best way to tame an animal was to manipulate their hunger. He nodded with a smile; she hurried to open the back doors of the Seagraze, the girl inside was whimpering softly. She smiled, "Hey there, I'm going to let you out, but you have to be good alright?"

Silence greeted her; she licked her lips, swallowing. She undid the locks on the side of the cage, and opened it. There was a growl as the girl inside leapt out. Her back hit the cement hard, her head knocked off the floor, not hard enough to bleed but enough to make her see stars for a moment. She gasped, the feral girl gave a snarl, her eyes were bloodshot, raging, she glared with complete and utter hatred at Asami, staring down at Asami. She was panting; Asami stared into her eyes, before raising her hand and resting it on the girl's cheek, she flinched. Asami wondered why the girl hadn't torn her to pieces.

"Are you alright," She murmured, the shapeshifter swallowed hard, bearing her sharp teeth.

"I'm fine," She growled darkly, her face now close to Asami's. Asami felt her cheeks burn, she hesitated.

"A...are you hungry?"

"Not enough to eat the human food that makes me fall unconscious," She said slowly, her eyes burned into Asami's who giggled. She cocked her head. "What's funny?"

"You are cute," She whispered, "Not all human food does that. We just needed you to relax is all," She traced her fingers through the girls long chestnut hair, "My name is Asami Sato."

"Korra," The wolf girl said simply, Asami was uncomfortably aware of something hard pressing into her lower abdomen. She figured she knew what that was, an erection if she had to guess. She blushed. Korra licked her wrist casually, "Did you take me away to mate with me," She asked cautiously, "and then when you're finished…and I give you pups, will you take me back home?"

Asami flushed, "I took you here to keep you of course," She mumbled in embarrassment, "I took you here to be my pet."

"Pet? What is that?" Korra asked seriously.

"A… companion."

"Then you bring me back?"

"No…not quite, you'll stay here with me," She said softly, she ran her fingers along the collar she placed around the girls neck when she captured her, "You be a good girl and you'll come to like it," She whispered softly, Korra bristled, baring her teeth.

"You can't just take me from my home!"

"This is your home now," Asami said shortly, eyes flashing, Korra glared into her eyes. They stared for a very long time; her dad told her this was one of the most important moments in taming an animal. Making them submit. She didn't unsteady her gaze even for a moment. And eventually the rebellion in Korra's eyes died down. Then her ears flickered, her growl trailed off, becoming slightly like a whimper. Her ears turned flat, her tail flicked between her thighs. Then she pulled away, avoiding Asami's eyes. Asami wiped herself off as she stood, glancing at her father who had busied himself with unpacking their supplies from their Seagrazes. "Father, I'm taking Korra into the city," She said calmly, grabbing the Wolf Born by the arm and dragging her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She crossed her arms across her chest, eyes narrow as she watched her supposed owner, she didn't even know what that meant other than the loss of freedom, sifted through a collection of strange furs on a silver thing she called a "rack"_. _Korra sniffed her, before crossing her arms again angrily. Who did this woman think she was? Asami lifted a pair of the detachable furs, which was a dark bloody color, Korra watched in interest as she gestured for Korra to follow her. Korra did as told and walked after her to a little tiny cavern, called a "changing room."

This girl was so much different then she was. For warmth, if Korra wanted she could just shift! This girl had to put on _clothes, _weird fur of some kind that covered her body; did she feel shame in it? Was it ugly? Korra didn't understand, she was proud of her body. Dark and muscled, her member big…so confusing. She was about to follow the girl into the Changing Room when the raven-haired girl held up her hand, and narrowed her eyes. Korra stilled.

"No. _You're _going over there," She pointed in the direction of a "shelf" covered with removable clothes. Korra hesitated, cocking her head with her ears twitching. "Pick out one you like," She snapped her fingers at an attendant walking by, the woman turned and smiled at her, "Get Korra something to cover up her…package."

"Of course Ms. Sato," The woman bowed deeply, and Korra sighed as she followed her away. Korra sniffed the woman, her nose curled.

"You smell gross. Of awful things, you need to bathe," She said shortly. The woman's eye twitched, but she forced a smile. "You're ugly too. Eew."

"Be quiet," The woman snapped, and then fake smiled again. "What's your favorite color?"

She cocked her head, and then shrugged.

"Blue it is," The woman began to pull out a bunch of blue clothes. They looked like they were gonna go up her legs and around her waist. Wait a second…did she mean Korra's pride and glory when Asami said equipment?! Without a moment's hesitation she raced over to the stall, and slammed headfirst into the wall that covered the Changing room. What was it…a door? Korra yelped then fell to her knees and began to crawl underneath it. She looked up to see the naked pale body of her "owner." She blinked. Wow. The girl had a gorgeous body…so white and curvy. Like snow. Korra didn't think she'd ever seen breasts so big other then when the women in her Pack were carrying child. She let her eyes wander, and she became quite hot when her eyes made contact with the innocence between her "owners" thigh.

Asami covered herself, eyes narrow, face crimson, she smacked Korra hard, kicking at her, "Get out get out!" She screamed when she noticed the erection her new pet gained while staring at her. "OUT KORRA!"

Korra blinked, ears twitching. Without hesitation she nuzzled the girl between her thighs, inhaling, "You smell good, like you're ready to mate."

"Korra!," Asami screamed, shoving her away with her foot, "I said OUT!"

Korra shook her head, wrapping her arms around the girls waist and pushing herself close. The color drained from Asami's face. She shrieked as she ran out of the stall, Korra gave chase, bounding after her happily. Her mind made the conclusion that this was some Courting game, maybe the males here, which would probably included her, had to chase after their mates? She grinned, and leapt in the air, she hooked her arms around the girls ankles. She gave a short squeak as Korra crouched above her, her hands on either side of her waist.

"Knock…knock it off," Asami murmured weakly, Korra shrugged and pressed herself close again. Asami bit her bottom lip. "Korra I'm warning you! If you put that monster any closer to my vagina you'll fucking regret it?" _Vagina? What's that? Is that what you call the thing between a girls leg over here? Daddy said they were called nests…_She didn't know what to do. What would this girl do to her? Now reassured, she shoved herself fully into the girl. Sighing with sudden comfortable pleasure. Meanwhile the girl underneath her began to scream and writhe; her eyes were filled with an abominable anger. She pulled her arm up, and pressed a silver thing on her wrist.

And then all Korra knew was agony. She fell backwards, clutching her head, as waves of unimaginable pain filled her! She screamed, her eyesight blurred in her pain, she recognized this pain. It was like before, but far worse! She slammed her hands down on her skull, anything to stop the pain. Asami sized her by the silver thing around her neck. "What won't you do Korra!?"

"It hurts," She sobbed weakly.

"What won't you do. Tell me and I'll stop the pain!"

"I won't go inside you," She panted hard, pulling at her hair. "I won't mate with you. I won't touch you! I won't make pups with you!" She roared.

The pain ceased abruptly with the tap of Asami's silver wrist, she choked in sudden freedom, her face was soaked. Her pride was further destroyed. What the hell did this woman want from her? What did she want?! She fell against the ground. "You'll wear boxers," Asami said, Korra watched her wince as she grabbed a robe and covered herself. Why was she in pain? Did Korra not bring her pleasure? Korra suddenly remembered when her father told her how unclaimed females got hurt when their lover put it in. Korra scented blood and she had a feeling what she just did was very awful. She took this girls innocence… "You'll cover that disgusting thing up," Why was she crying. Not exactly crying, her eyes were watering slightly. "I don't want to see it, Attendant, bring her home when you've got clothes. I want a suit, boxers, and her hair done. I fully expect that when she returns she will be in full attire," And without another word she was gone.

Korra had never felt so guilty in her life…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: I've decided to involve characters from the old Avatar in here if you haven't noticed, not a huge role other than Katara. Azula,Yue, Mai, and Ty Lee are probs wayyy out of character, but they're in it for this one chapter and that's it so I'm not worried about it.**

Asami's anger still hadn't dwindled by the time her personal servants brought Korra home on a leash, the girl looked wonderful, even in her rage Asami acknowledged that. Garbed in a black suit, with a blue dress shirt neatly underneath. The collar of the loose was shirt, displaying the blue metal shock collar around her neck with white triangles upon it. She smirked, cocking her head slightly, the girl looked uncomfortable. She flicked her hand in a gesture for the attendant to leave. When the woman did, she narrowed her eyes.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior…I don't know how to court a female over here. Where I'm from you jump the females you like and mate with them. I was just so excited I-" Asami stood, Korra's blue eyes flickered to her fiery emeralds as she neared. She backed away slightly, then paused when Asami held her face gently.

"I understand. I do. You've learned your lesson I hope?"

"I want to mate you," Korra said insistently, eyes furrowed in determination, "Tell me how."

"Nonsense," Asami muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Not nonsense! Once a Wolf has their eyes set on a mate, they don't stop until they have her! So tell me now I don't have a chance, or tell me how to court you. If it's the first, let me leave."

"Denied to all three, you have no right to ask anything of me. I bet you're hungry."

"I already ate," Korra grinned widely, patting her stomach, "There was a girl on the street who offered food, I slipped away from the ugly woman and she fed me dinner. Lots of food I've never heard of before. There was something called "cooked" meat…it was delicious. And then afterward she put her mouth on me and took me down her throat. She made the ugly woman give her "money" when she found me, but it was nice. I've never had that before."

"I bet it was nice," Asami muttered in sudden annoyance, she crossed her arms on her chest and sat on her desk. "I'm having company later. Some friends of mine. If you wish to meet them, they both have pets, you may. Or you can stay in your cage, the place you were in when we brought you here, and where you weren't fed."

"Oh, okay, I'd like that." Asami nodded, gesturing for Korra to follow who did obediently. "You put up quite a fight when we first captured, why aren't you now?"

"Oh, well, I plan on mating you and then finding my sister Katara," Korra responded shortly, and then her eyes narrowed with anger, "You took me away. There's no point in begging you to take me back, I know Katara's been here, so all that's left for me to do is find her and stay here. If I start a family, it would be nice as well," She admitted. Asami felt a twinge of guilt, and then shook it off. The girl would grow to like it here. She knew that for sure.

"Korra. Don't let anyone touch you but me, alright…"

"What do you mean," Korra muttered, ears twitching slightly, tail swishing as she followed Asami out of the room with her arms crossed behind her head. She twitched, pulling at the sleeves of the suit. She gave a tiny bark, whimpering. Asami ignored her; she knew what the girl wanted.

"I mean, you're mine, so one's allowed to lay their hands on you without my permission," Asami said with a bit of menace, "Got it?"

Korra nodded dumbly, her tail stiff, her ears down. So Korra couldn't touch her or anybody else? How was that fair? She still couldn't get over how wonderful the sensation of being in Asami was. Asami led her down the hallway the ugly woman brought her up in.

Asami couldn't believe how angry she was. The mere idea someone giving Korra a blowjob was enraging, she finally got a pet, only for her to be defiled by some prostitute, quite literally, and who took advantage of Korra's cluelessness. Asami ran her fingers through her hair, sighing softly. She walked into their living room. She was surprised to see her friend had already arrived, and she supposed she should put friend in quotations. The uptight girl sat with her arms crossed behind her head, legs partly spread and on the table in front of her. She was watching television…a porno… and her two girlfriends were curled up to her, hugging her arms. In her lap, her Wolf Born sat, with hair the color of snow and eyes the color of sapphires. Asami smiled slightly.

"Azula," She greeted the raven-haired girl, who gave her an idle nod.

"Hey, there's nothing on TV. SO I decided to watch some of the porn movies your father stashed under the television in the bottom drawer," the amber eyed Azula responded boredly. She glanced at her nails, patting her maroon clothing down. "It's a bit boring, but could be worse I suppose." Her eyes connected with Korra, and her lips curled in interest. Asami felt the urge to cover Korra with a blanket to hide it from her lecherous eyes.

"It's fine, though the idea of my father watching porn is a bit terrifying," Asami smiled, she glanced at Korra. "Korra this is Mai, she's the one that looks like she's made of stone on Azula's left arm, the clingy annoying looking one is Ty Lee. And the one in her lap, that's her pet Yue."

Korra was silent, then she plucked one of the roses from a vase next to the couch, and got to one knee, "Might I court you lovely ladies," She said in a serious tone. Asami's eye twitched and her hand moved to the switch on her bracelet that would set off the electricity, Korra's eyes widened and she flopped onto her back, tail between her legs, eyes wide with submission. Yue sniffed curiously, then she hopped off the couch and sat next to Korra, she proceeded to sit on her lap where a very obvious bulge was. The pair sighed softly with pleasure. Yue smiled happily, the pair touched noses.

"W…what the hell, Korra," She reached for her bracelet. Azula cocked a brow.

"They're simply greeting each other; they could be attacking each other. This is better isn't it. Although, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next, Yue probably recognizes her as a male with the dick between her thighs. Just let them play."

"Absolutely not," Asami said without hesitation. "Korra's mine."

"Ah, I see, you're the possessive type of owner?" Azula smirked.

"What!? Of course not! I just…"

"Jealous," Ty Lee giggled.

"Whatev-No! Korra stop it!" Korra was currently playfully chasing Yue around the room. Asami thought this scene very familiar. "Korra! Stop trying to court her! Korra!" Asami flicked the switch, wincing as she watched Korra collapse and writhe. When she turned it off, Korra just leapt back up and continued to chase Yue. They raced down the hall.

"I enjoy watching you suffer with envy," Azula grinned, Mai chuckled, Ty Lee nodded her head.

"I enjoy telling you to get out of my house, turn that off," She threw something at the television. The TV fell of its stand and smashed into the ground. "Move over," She ordered sourly, Azula grinned and pet her lap.

"There's plenty of room on my lap."

"In your dreams," Asami muttered and glared, the three girls scooted over reluctantly.

"To think you've fallen in love, it's so…cute," Azula teased, Asami glared. She shrugged, then grinned as the pair raised back into the room. "Watch this," She smirked darkly and pressed the own switch on her Taming Bracelet. Yue gasped as she hit the ground, Korra cocked her head and watched as she was electrocuted, yet she was gasping and moaning in pleasure. She flushed and panted, exhausted by the time Azula was finished. Ty Lee smacked Azula on the arm, who chuckled.

"You're so mean," The girl exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to bring my bitches home, see you later, enjoy living a lonely life knowing you'll never get past your pride and bathe within the world of sinful pleasure. On that note," She walked out of the house, her three lovers trailing after her. Korra looked suddenly depressed as she watched her friend leave. Asami rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Well, are you hungry now?"

"…"Korra plopped down, and just lay there like a horsefish baking in the sun. She looked severely disappointed and upset. Asami nudged the tan shapeshifter with her foot. "Go away," She muttered, flipping over.

"Korra, get up now."

"No."

"Korra," Her voice was sharp, "Get up."

"…No."

"If you get up I'll put my mouth on you."

Korra leapt up, grinning widely, happily. "Really!?"

"No, now let's eat, I'm starving," Korra sighed as she followed her owner into the kitchen where she promptly ordered a five course meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, a couple days later**

"Feed me," She panted, eyes wide with happiness, kneeling in front of Asami who was daintily eating from a "plate" on the wooden thing known as a table. Korra however preferred to be on the ground, she was kneeling under the table. Asami paused and glared down at her. She grinned wider. The older girl shook her long dark-haired head before slipping Korra a piece of meat in her hand. Korra snapped it up, before poking her head up at Asami. "Num num, gimme more! Izzz sooo goood!"

"This is the end of this," Asami said shortly and gave her one last piece of the chicken she was eating.

"OH NUM NUM NUM," She wolfed it down, smiling toothily. Waiting with her tail wagging for more food. Then her father arrived and sat at the other end of the table, along with two boys that smelled unfamiliar. She didn't like them.

"Asami you're eighteen now," Hiroshi said slowly, "Of marrying age." Korra was alert now, wasn't marriage the thing Asami said was like mating? She didn't want Asami with anyone else…she hesitated, eyes wide.

"I realize that father."

Korra was grumpy now, she stuffed her face between Asami's thighs, and received a light kick. Korra blinked and grinned wider. Asami said she could not put her equipment inside her! That didn't mean she couldn't out her mouth on her. She nuzzled her way between Asami's legs, the tablecloth hid her from Asami's father and the two males. She grinned even wider, inhaling the sent of her potent female owner. She flicker her tongue out.

A harder kick. She ignored it, and snaked her hand out to grasp at the girls panties beneath her bottom pelt, called a skirt. She inhaled again, much more arousing. She was excited now. She pushed her face close, and began to steadily lap at the girl. At first, the wolf girl received kicks but the older girl could do nothing more without getting attention from the two boys and her father as they discussed marriage. Korra delved deeper, nudging her thighs apart slightly. Korra pulled away, licking her wrist lazily. As Korra tasted the wonderful womanhood that belonged to Asami, she began to shiver, she struggled to focus on speaking. She didn't want to make Asami cold like she was doing…she felt fingers gasp her hair tight, and she was pulled closer that hot wet area again. Korra didn't understand, the girl was hot down there but she was shivering….she didn't question it as she silently began to lick the girl again.

This time Asami pushed her face deeper inside. Something inside her clicked, she was shivering with pleasure…and then something snapped, as she became a beast, her tongue went wild inside the girls tight slick channel. She gripped her thighs ever slightly, and pushed them apart. Asami continued to speak, stuttering a bit, but she refused to let Korra go.

"Alright, are you sure you're not interested in marriage honey," Hiroshi said nervously. Korra's ear twitched.

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"May I be excused?"

"Of course dear." She adjusted her skirt, fixed her panties as best she could and stood. Korra followed closely, smiling happily. Asami wasn't mating anyone else! Korra trailed after her, and once the door to Asami's bedroom was shut, Asami was on top of her, and she was on Asami's bed. She blinked.

"W…what are you doing? Oh, do you wanna wrest-"

She went silent as Asami began to unbutton the jeans the girl made her wear…"A…Asami?"

"Shush, you big ass, I need release and you're gonna give it to me!"

"We're gonna mate," Korra asked excitedly.

"No, there are such things as….temporary mates, where they "mate" once and it's over, that's what we're gonna do," Korra's thumping tail on the bed ceased to move she was so disappointed. Then again she was gonna be inside Asami…she didn't really know what to think…Asami pulled her skirt up, and tossed her panties aside. "It'll feel good, now that my hymen is gone…" She put her hands on either side of Korra's head, pushing herself down onto the tan Wolf Born. Korra groaned with lust, her member hardening with desire.

"Fuck, you're so fucking big," Asami whispered harshly in her ear, Korra perked happily, "My big pet, you know, this is forbidden, to have sex with your pet. It's called bestiality, but I don't care because I want that huge thing inside me," She spat with lust, before I slipped inside her. She was tight and wet, and she squeezed around Korra in the most wonderful way as she entered the slightly taller girl. She bucked her hips; Asami gripped her shoulders painfully tight. "Fuck me Korra." Korra didn't know what the words meant, but she certainly knew what the lust in her voice was. She flipped Asami on her back, buried her face in Asami's neck, and began to thrust inside her with all her strength. The sound of their skin colliding was absolutely magnificent. She squeezed her eyes shut, gasping lightly, she was close...according to her father, she could get a female to hold her child with just one load of her release. She wondered vaguely if it counted for humans as well, but she wasn't too worried about it.

Asami's nails bit into her back, and the girl went still and covered her mouth as she screamed her release. Knowing she caused this was enough to make Korra tumble over the edge, she bit into the pillow beside Asami's head, to trap her howl.

And then it was all over.

In seconds Asami was standing again, she put on new undergarments, she pat herself down. "You're to stay in here, as punishment. I said not to _touch _me Korra. Mating can be considered touching someone with your tongue like you did. I know you didn't know, but now you do," Her eyes narrowed, "And you won't do it again," The door closed behind her. Korra whimpered, she heard a click. That was the lock mechanism that kept her trapped here when she was bad. She sat in front of the door. She howled her dismay as she always did.

As always, she was ignored. She spent the night alone.

She wondered where Asami was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamed, Chapter 5**

Korra was miserable. Absolutely miserable. She was alone from the moment Asami put her in until the moment morning rose a second time afterward. Two days had passed. She had shifted into her wolf form, her head was bowed. The door clicked, her ears didn't even twitch. She just laid there. Asami closed the door shut behind her. "I'm sorry; I forgot I put you here!" Korra didn't respond, her sapphire eyes flickered with anguish, rage, and mistrust. She turned away, burying her face between her paws. She whimpered softly. Was she really that easy to forget?

She flinched when Asami laid a hand on her, "Korra, I apologize."

She was silent; no promise of making love would control her actions this time. She shook herself, stood, and trotted away into the corner. She raised her head, and glared darkly at the girl who claimed she owned her. The girl seemed extremely guilty. She should be. She bared her teeth, hoping the message was clear. She didn't want to be near that girl. She closed her eyes.

"Korra, stop it, look at me!"

She shifted. Her limbs grew longer, the fur changing and molsing into bronze muscled skin. She crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm going home."

Asami went stock still, she clenched her fists, "No… you aren't."

"But I am! Since I've been here I've been nothing but mistreated! I'm not allowed to mate, I'm not allowed to eat, drink, or bathe without your permission, you …electrocute me whenever you get enraged, irritated, jealous…I'm done. "

"Shut up, you're nothing but my pet, don't try and talk down to me," Asami snapped.

Korra stood, she walked towards the door. Her hair hung over her face, heavy and dark. Her fists clenched. "Try and stop me. I'm finding my sister, and we're leaving!" She snapped. Asami reached for her shock bracelet. Years of living in the wild controlled Korra's movements. She wasn't going to take this anymore! Her hands struck out to grasp Asami's wrists, and slam them hard into the wall behind her. Asami's emerald eyes widened, Korra bared her teeth. Asami struggled. Korra didn't relent.

"I said you won't control me," She growled softly, "Not anymore. I'm wild. You'll never tame me, I'll never be your damn pet," She roared. Feeling this woman, limp and weak beneath her, a pathetic human without technology…she was filled with a blissful sensation. She was more powerful then Asami ever would be. The girl was shivering against her, pinned, cheeks crimson, head against the wall behind her. She was hard. Korra ran her hand down Asami's body, running over the curves, then ran back up to touch the silver bracelet on her wrist. "How do I take it off," She growled.

Asami hesitated, her hands tightened, the girl flushed. "Next to the button used to shock, push it."

Korra did as told, there was a click and the bracelet fell away. She smirked, then dipped down to graze the area between the girls thighs, slipped under her shorts. Asami was soaked like she had been the two nights before. She smirked widely.

"Wonderful," She slowly pushed a finger inside, Asami moaned deeply, biting her bottom lip. Korra slipped an arm around her tightly, pulled her with Korra until she was sitting on her bed. She held Asami by the hips, unbuttoned the short shorts, pushed them down long porcelain legs. She had more room now. She began to slide the single digit in and out of the tight girl, slowly, _warm, _she thought. Asami was sitting in her lap, she was fully hard, pressing impressively between the girls buttocks. She hesitated, before holding the girl up and pressing herself against the girls other opening. Then she slid in, and added a finger to the wet womanhood.

Asami bucked, screaming with pained pleasure, but Korra was gentle, she paused her hips, tweaking the girls clit with her free fingers, using her others to curve inside Asami's innocence. She pushed deeper, a quarter of her impressive girth inside the girls anus. Asami pushed back into her, her eyes were squeezed shut. She sheathed herself fully inside the girl. She was just as tight back here as she was in the front, but much much hotter! Scorching hot! She groaned deeply, nearly overwhelmed at this incredible sensation. She was mating, she loved this mating feeling! The rising warmth that bloomed in her gut, made her throb and twitch.

"Korra," Asami whispered, Korra turned the girls head by her chin and pushed their mouths together. This was their first kiss, wasn't it? It was hot and rough, Korra kissed with her tongue and chewed with her teeth, Asami bled a bit, but she still accepted it with an open mouth, Korra began to move both her hips and her fingers, adding another of the latter.

Asami cried out in bliss as she entered her over and over, her tongue grinding hotly against her. She shoved the wet organ down the girls throat, ran it over her teeth, marking her territory. Then, Asami threw her head back, and released a scream that was muffled by Korra's own mouth. Sweet liquid coated her fingers, the girl was clenching and unclenching around her, pulsing. "Korra Korra Korra Korra!" With one last scream the girl went limp against her.

Korra licked her lips, pulled out. She hadn't found release yet. She buried her fingers in Asami's hair, forced her off, to her knees. She narrowed her eyes, smirked, pushed the girls mouth to the throbbing member between her thighs, "put your mouth on me," She rumbled. Asami was crimson, she hesitated, before capturing Korra in her mouth, spread wide and tight. Wet. "Fuck," Korra gasped, and began to buck her hips, she made sure not to be too rough, and she didn't want to choke the girl. She just wanted to come. She was close. Asami's hands clasped over hers, pushed her hands deeper into Asami's hair, her throat swallowed Korra. She went wild, and she throbbed as she hit her peak!

Asami blushed as the white moisture spilled from her mouth, she was so full. She did her best to swallow, she relaxed afterward. When she reached for the discarded bracelet, Korra stood, set her foot on top of it. And crushed it. "That's over."

Asami could do nothing but stare.

Any control she had previously was gone now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tamed, Chapter Six**

Korra yawned, pulling the woman next to her close, nuzzling her. Asami was silent. "Is what I did so wrong," the tan werewolf asked sleepily, eyelids heavy with weariness. The black-haired girl shrugged, she was a terrible human being…she had been taken by an animal…Korra ran her fingers through the girls hair, smiling lazily, cutely, Asami noticed. "Why are you upset?"

"You're an animal."

"I'm part human too you know, and you can tell just by looking at Azula that she does it with Yue," Korra mumbled, she wrapped her firm, muscled arms around her girl, and pushed their bodies together. She loved the feel of the girls soft, round breasts against her chest. She brought her hand up to squeeze through the cloth, Asami arched into her.

"Korra," She whispered, Korra slid her tan hands up Asami's chest, to lightly grip Asami's face. She didn't understand why the girl was so afraid, trembling. She straddled the girl's hips, and grazed her mouth against her lover's. "Korra, I want you to stop this before it gets out of hand," Korra stopped for only a moment, a smile twisted her mouth upward. She chuckled.

"Why does this bother you so much," She asked softly.

"I don't want to become addicted to you," She brought her hands up, to pull Korra down to her mouth. She willingly accepted the woman's kiss, their warm, wet tongues slid together gently, playing lightly.

"I love you," Korra mumbled, "I dunno why. Since I've met you, all I've wanted was to be your mate. I even abandoned my sister, my search for her. I want to find her; will you please let me do that?"

"Why are you so insistent about this, you won't find her!"

"I'll try anyways. It's worth it. Haven't you ever lost someone important!?"

"Of course I have."

"Then you should understand! Please, come with me, search with me. Just me and you," Korra ran her fingers along her cheek, she licked the girls mouth open. Asami opened her mouth wide, allowing full entry. They kissed sloppily, and then slumped together. Korra rested her forehead on Asami's. "If not I'll go alone."

"Don't leave me," Asami whispered, pushing her face into Korra's neck, tears wet her eyes, "I need you."

"Then come with me."

"It's not that simple."

"I just want to find Katara."

"How do you expect to find her you idiot!"

"I think you know where she is," Korra snarled softly in her ear, her voice was warning, "don't pretend like you don't. She was taken the day you came. She looks almost exactly like me. I know you're keeping her from me. You said that two friends were visiting you yesterday, and said _both _had pets. Only one showed up, along with her two mates. There's another. Where is she!?" Asami's eyes widened with surprise, no way…Korra was stupid, she couldn't figure that out! She avoided the Wolfborns eyes. "I've known all along, before you ask "how long". Like I said I abandoned her."

"I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you here with me, not with some girl."

"SOME GIRL IS MY FUCKING SISTER YOU FOOLISH HUMAN," She roared, "Tell me where she is Asami!"

"I'll come with you. You'll see her! You'll see she's okay! Then we'll leave okay! Please!"

"You're jealous. You want all my attention on you, man, I never knew you were so selfish, but fine. As long as she's happy and okay so am I." Asami snuggled into her, she sighed, "I love you Asami."

"I know. I love you too."

Asami kissed her, "We'll get her first thing tomorrow morning."

Xxx

Asami waited until her new lover was asleep before she slipped out of her warm muscular arms, she looked behind her. Korra's sleeping face was so serene, She blushed, "Cute…"she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, walking out naked onto her balcony. She shut the glass doors shut behind her silently, dialing a number on her cell. She smiled when a voice picked up on the other end. "Suki, you've just arrived from the Wild Lands today correct?"

_Straight to the point…as always. Yes I have. Do you need something? It'll cost you of course._

Asami smiled without humor, "Of course Jun. You got one didn't you?"

_"One? No, I got three. Triplets, can you believe it? How lucky am I?_

"Very lucky," Asami narrowed her eyes, "Listen to me Jun. I'm coming over tomorrow morning. I want you to act as if you got back when I did. My pet knows that two Wolfborns were taken, I don't know how. She thinks…knows one is her sister. I already admitted I did in fact take another. "

_And let me guess, you want me to pretend that one of mine was the other werewolf taken._

"I'd appreciate it, yeah."

_It's alright with me. The price will be pretty high. I don't really understand why you're doing this but I already know what I want. And if you don't give me that and more I'll have to pay a visit to your new pet and tell her about this conversation. _

Asami grimaced, "H…how did me asking you a favor turn into you blackmailing me?"

_I want more pets, twenty of them to add to my 80. That's make 100. All female, all about teens, maybe some a little younger or older. I lost a lot of money on my trip there, so I want you to fund it as well. _ Jun completely ignored her question.

"That's easy enough." 'I'll have her killed. Azula's good at that stuff.' "Be prepared for my arrival. Choose one of your little pets act like they arrived just twenty days ago."

_Sure thing. Night Asami._

"Goodnight."

Asami crossed her arms against her chest, leaned against the balcony. "Sorry Korra," She whispered, 'I'm the only one who can have your eyes on them."

She froze when she heard a smash, it was Korra. Her fist was pouring blood, it had shattered the glass of the balcony doors. Her teeth were set in a snarl. "Now you've done it Asami."

"K…Korra..." Asami's heart threatened to burst from her chest.

"I'm a werewolf. My ears are sensitive. I heard everything you spiteful evil bitch! Are you truly that selfish?"

"You need to keep your nose where it belongs! Yue had the right idea! It's simply not possible for a monster, a Wolfborn, to dominate a human," Korra bared her teeth, Asami's emerald eyes were like a fire as she gazed into the werewolfs eyes. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in humiliation you'll never forget." Korra burst into laughter; she shifted her feet until she was in a fighting position.

"Ha the day that hap-"Korra collapsed as Asami's foot met her groin. She cluthed her damaged goods, "Oooh Gods, it hurtssssss..."

"You may think you've dominated me Korra. But you haven't. Tomorrow. I'll kill your sister. You'll be fixed. And then this will all be like a distant memory."

"Why would you kill her? And what does fixed mean?"

"I'll kill her because you belong to me entirely, and every part of your mine will be set on me. As for what I mean with fixed?" She kneeled, licking her lips, "Let's just say that this was our last time together tonight Korra. From now on, you'll never mate again."

Korra's eyes widened.

This was...horrific.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tamed xxx**

"What…what's wrong with you," Korra panted, clutching her goods as she stood, "Why can't you just stop trying to control me." There was no proper explanation for this. She was in an incredible amount of pain, her voice a bit too high for her liking. She steadied herself with her hand against the wall. Her eyes glinted sapphire in the night as she met the cold gaze of the girl across from her. "If you…fix me, then I won't be able to give you pups. We won't be able to have babies."

Asami glared with burning emerald eyes, she crossed her arms. "Well I certainly don't want you tramping around like you own me."

"It's the same thing you do to me, why would _I _want that," Korra argued in annoyance, "Asami," She rested her hands on the other girl's shoulders. The girl bristled, hands clenched. "How about we both stop. In my pack while the males dominate the females sexually, there are cases where the females dominate the men. And most of the females are dominant outside of loving! And, sometimes there _is _no dominant or submissive so let's just stop with that okay? Let's not fight anymore…let's be equals." Asami met the Wolfborn's dark sapphire gaze, and then looked away. She swallowed. There was so much hope and sincerity in Korra's eyes…Korra cautiously touched her face with her hand. "I've loved you since that time I attacked you. You were so kind then. I want that back."

Asami trembled as she turned her gaze back, "It's not possible. You're a beast; you'll leave me for the next girl that suits you. You….you're a…boy. At heart. A male." Korra blinked with a sudden realization. Asami truly believed she was going to leave her! But she wasn't going to! However, she understood it. She had seen many times in the wild, a male leaving a female for another female, or making them accept each other. "Once you get Katara," Drops of water fell from emerald orbs, "Once you get Katara you'll leave me," A sob burst from Asami's throat and she collapsed into the werewolf. She loved Korra. Sure the girl was strange and constantly horny, but she could be so nice to. The feeling of the tan girl entering her, spreading her, her mouth on Asami's neck, it was ecstasy. And being held by Korra? She had never felt something so incredibly warm.

Korra wrapped her arms around her lover, pushing her body close to the other girls. "Don't be a fool. I love you Asami. Where do you think I'll go?"

"Back to your pack!" Asami cried, "I know I'm so selfish and I've treated you terribly, but I want you with me."

"And I want to be with you Asami! Perhaps it's time the Wolfborn packs and humans merge anyways instead of this underhanded thieving you humans have taken a liking to," She smiled deeply, and Asami gazed into her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just want to see my sister, I love her too, but that doesn't mean I want either or. I can have both of you, Katara as my family and you as my mate! Wouldn't you want to see your dad if you lost him?"

Asami nodded, blushing deeply.

"Then you should understand. It doesn't mean I'll spend every second of the day with her. I bet she's happy where she is. I don't know how many times I have to say it. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. But the same goes for you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Korra leaned down, and lightly pushed her lips against the other's soft mouth. The raven-haired woman pushed her body close, and rested her face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"What happens if Katara is unhappy then? What about the hundreds of other Wolfborns we've taken who are suffering at the hands of cruel owners?!"

"I'm not worried about it. We need to bring all the Wolves here. Tell me Asami, how rich are you? Rich enough to lead a whole group to the Packs and give a proper introduction. Of course, things will be hostile at first! But eventually we'll get along. Okay? And that girl I'm sure will get the hundred women she wants if she's a good catch."

"Let's just leave Jun out of this," Asami muttered, "That woman is the biggest bitch. But appearance-wise and fighting-wise, she's quite the catch."

"It's lonely Asami. Even with you. It's lonely. I feel out of place here! Just like humans need other humans, Wolfborns need other wolves. Do you understand now?"

"Well…then you need to understand me," Asami said grumpily. She crossed her arms. "You have to see it how I see it. All I see is horny werewolf who talks about making babies and fucking all the time! Sure you have your sentimental moments but all you think about it sex." Korra blinked and she sighed. "I thought you were just going to give me a baby and leave. I'll do anything for that not to happen."

"I assure you it won't."

"Then fine…fine fine fine, we can stop this useless power struggle," Asami snuggled closer," and I'll take you to your sister."

"Yes yes! Thank you thank you thank youuuu!" A big goofy grin worked its way onto Korra's face. Asami rolled her eyes. The werewolf buried her face between Asami's breasts, who blushed crimson.

"Jeez Korra. I take it you want to have sex now?"

"Nah, I'm cool. By meatie still hurts.

"Don't call it a meatie!"

"I'll call it what I want!"

"I'm telling you not to call it that!"

"Well to bad cause mmmph….." Her mouth was smothered with the other girls, she dropped her hands to Asami's waist and pushed her back. She growled hungrily and nipped at her tongue and lips, "Mm, now I'm in the mood." Her blue eyes were smoky with lust. "Let's make babies Asami!" Before the raven-haired woman could respond fingers were buried in her hair and her back slammed into the wall. Korra pushed the broken glass of the door to the side, and then turned her lustful gaze back to Asami. Their mouths connected hard, and both parted their lips to explore. Asami felt Korra hot and swollen against her upper leg. "You're so overdramatic Korra," She murmured as she wrapped her legs around the other female's waist, pushing herself up. Korra slammed her harder against the wall and groaned, Asami's breath hitched as their tongues met.

"You're overdramatic. I'm a female not a male. I'm just a female that can give other females babies! There are plenty of those in packs!" Teeth chewed at Asami's tongue and she mewled desperately. "Plus you were going to kill my sister and make it so I couldn't have babies with you!" Korra's calloused hand slip up her thigh and pushed her robe aside. They glared into each other's eyes, kissing as they did so. Asami gasped as the wolf girls lips slid down her chin, down her neck, and then onto her breasts. A warm mouth enveloped her breasts, and then, Korra's incredible girth slid inside. She arched into the girl, her mouth open to let out a scream of pleasure.

"K…Korra!"

"Damn, you're so wet. It smells incredible. I might go  
down there for another taste," Asami whimpered needily as Korra's tongue flicked out to tease her nipple. It sent heat down farther. Teeth dug slightly into her flesh, Korra suckled hard. She pushed her head back into the wall, practically drooling with delight.

"Korra, harder please!"

"Mmmm, you say you don't want me to dominate you yet here you are," She resisted the urge to smack the smug grin off of Korra's face. She shifted her hips and Korra woofed with desire.

"Are you gonna keep talking or are you going to fuck me Korra," The Wolfborn chuckled deeply.

"Mm, I live to please."

"Keep sucking mutt!"

Korra drove inside her, barking with approval.

Xxx

"Korra!" The werewolf could barely believe it! Her little sister was here! Her owner stood behind her, pale and muscled arms crossed in annoyance. Korra raced at her and they met in a fierce embrace, yipping lightly. They nuzzled each other, kissed lightly, snuggled. "I've missed you so much, jeez!"

"What are you wearing in your hair Katara," The taller tanned woman muttered, arms on her hips, "Why's your hair in weird ringlet things?" The older sibling rolled her eyes and raised a slim brown brow.

"Cause it can be. And Toph likes it," Katara blushed.

"Toph," Katara turned her eyes to her sister's owner, a young girl of maybe fourteen at most. Her hair was jet black, her eyes cloudy and white.

"Aye," She raised a hand in greeting.

Korra growled, "You fucked?"

"Excuse me," Katara interjected, "what the heck is wrong with you? That's none of your-"

"Ooooooooh yeah," The small girl grinned deeply, "I made Sugarqueen scream."

"You better. You got a meatie?"

"Stop calling it that," Asami snapped somewhat playfully, pushing her pet lightly with a frown. Toph looked confused.

"What's a meatie?" Katara and Toph inquired.

"A baby maker," Korra answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Asami and Katara face palmed in unison. Toph's mouth fell open.

"Hell yeah I got a meatie!"

"My meatie's probably bigger."

"What!? Never," Toph muttered. Asami gazed at her with surprise.

"You have a penis? How come you never told me!?"

"Why don't you tell me when you have your period? Cause it's just too much information." She then continued her fierce argument with Korra.

"Oh god," Asami shook her head, then smiled at Katara. "Nice to meet you Katara, I've heard a lot about you! I'm Asami."

Katara smiled and leaned close, her eyes were sparkling. She lightly touched Asami's stomach, and then smiled wider. "Congratulations, don't tell Korra yet, but you're pregnant." Shock filled Asami to the core. She was pregnant? She couldn't believe what she heard, then she bristled and narrowed her eyes.

"H…how the heck do you know that," She whispered.

"Let's just call it intuition," Katara laughed lightly, "Take care of my sister okay? Come on Toph, I wanna go home!"

"Not until this _beast _admits that my meatie is better!" Toph was pressing her forehead angrily to Korra's.

"Oh my god shut up about meatie's," Asami yelled in frustration.

Azula watched in silence from a tree a couple yards from the area Korra and Katara had reunited. She crossed her arms, smirking. "Everyone knows my meatie is biggest," She said smugly.


End file.
